<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day That Kept Getting Worse by Iamacarrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515543">The Day That Kept Getting Worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot'>Iamacarrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo Being an Awkard Idiot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I Really Wanted Him To Be a Samurai AND a Teen, Draxum Will Be a Great Father!, He Just Needs Time!, Inappropriate Humor, Let Me Have This For Now!, M/M, Overprotective Dads, This Was The Only Way I Could Envision It, Usagi May Be OOC, Usagi is a Teen in This</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a patrol run, Leo meets a handsome stranger. Things go straight to Hell from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo Being an Awkard Idiot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day That Kept Getting Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heads up: Usagi may or may not be deliciously OOC, so be wary of that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Papa? Did you ever have a crush on anyone when you were my age?"</p><p>Draxum spit out his tea violently, caring not as it ended up drenching Splinter, who was just as shocked by the question. A look of disapproval appeared on Draxum's face, and he stood up from his place at the dinner table. Leo shrunk slightly, lowering his head in fearful submission. Splinter cleared his throat at the display, urging Draxum to calm down, but only slightly. Soft growling from Draxum was accompanied by a disgruntled hum from Splinter, sending a bout of concern throughout their blue clad son.</p><p>"So... is that a-"</p><p>"Who are they?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Who. Are. They?" Leo bit his lip at the question, suddenly finding his claws <em>much more interesting</em> than his dads. Uncomfortable silence reigned throughout the group until Leo finally caved in, a heavy blush on his face.</p><p>"Fine! His name is Usagi! I met him during patrol." Leo sighed, trying desperately- and inevitably failing -to keep the sappy smile off his face. "I ran into him after we all split to check our specific areas, we talked, and... well..."</p><p>"Well <em>what?"</em> Draxum asked, finding it harder and harder to keep holding his fury back. It was sweet, in a way, for Draxum to be so protective of his son; especially considering how Leo started off as Draxum's <em>least favorite</em>. Then again, when Draxum got protective, it usually meant he was ready and willing to kill <em>anyone and anything</em> to keep it from "tainting" Leo in a sense.</p><p>"We... may have... kinda... sorta..." Leo squeaked, slowly losing his composure as his blush grew. His next words were but a whisper, hidden under the continuous whipping of his wagging tail. "We <em>kissed</em>... on the <em>lips</em>..."</p><p>That was all Draxum needed to go into a full blown rage, sending a few healthy vines to thrash about and destroy nearly everything in their path. Splinter merely scowled, watching Draxum with an unimpressed look.</p><p>"When you are done being such a child, I will be with our son to find this Usagi character." Splinter announced, stopping all of Leo's giddy behaviour.</p><p>"Oh, dads, that's not necessary! You see, Usagi is a traveler, so it's unlikely that he-"</p><p>"Leo! There's some rabbit guy claiming that he knows you!" Leo groaned at the announcement, making a mental note to get his revenge on Raph for being such an overprotective lug.</p><p>"So, he has decided to invade <em>our territory?"</em> Draxum chuckled, walking briskly into the main atrium.</p><p>"Papa! Wait! Don't hurt him!" Leo pleaded, racing ahead of Draxum. In one swift movement, Leo made his way through his brother barrier, taking a fighting stance in front of Usagi. "He's not here to hurt anyone!"</p><p>"We don't know that, Leon! Now stand aside!" Donnie ordered, preparing his tech bō for battle.</p><p>"Leonardo-san, when you informed me that they would be wary, I did not envision being on the other end of a hostile greeting." Usagi whispered, seemingly uncaring of the way he was being challenged. "I am starting to believe that meeting you in your domain first was not the smartest idea, as your family now has the advantage against me in combat."</p><p>"Look, I'm trying to amend myself here. So if you want to end up marrying me someday, you <em>will</em> let me work this out with them." Leo snapped, unsheathing his Ōdachi without a word.</p><p>"Such a wonderous weapon." Usagi complimented, taking a light hold of Leo's mask tails. "And its wielder is just as wonderous."</p><p>"I am <em>so going to kill you</em>." Leo hissed.</p><p>"Not if <em>we</em> do that first." Draxum remarked. Both Leo and Usagi jumped back, hearts racing as they regained themselves. Without a word, Leo was held back by his brothers, while their fathers stood in front of Usagi dominantly. "Now that we have you at our mercy, tell us what you are doing laying any part of your body on our son."</p><p>"With all due respect, I was simply doing as he asked." Usagi replied curtly, sending a wink in Leo's direction. Leo facepalmed, groaning as he thought over every choice he made to get him up to this point. "Your son is quite the opposite of innocent. Why, believe it or not, he requested to do more than kissing."</p><p>"YOU HAVE NO WAY TO PROVE THAT!" Leo screamed, his face almost completely red. This reaction only further provoked his family, and they inched closer to Usagi. The rabbit simply chuckled, hands behind his back as he waited patiently for someone to make a move. When none came, Usagi shrugged, turning and walking away.</p><p>"I wish not to fight. I only came to say hello to my lover!" Usagi announced, his ears perking as he stopped suddenly. It was then when Usagi turned to give the family a wry smile. "Speaking of, Leonardo-san, you may want to ask for father's permission next time before requesting something as intimate as a... <em>virgin Piña Colada~"</em></p><p>Leo's legs suddenly lost all use, and he groaned lowly as he fainted, just barely being caught by his brothers. A highly amused snicker rang through the lair as Usagi made his exit, leaving behind one distressed lover, three pissed off potential brother-in-laws, and two definitely pissed off father-in-laws.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it's okay that I made Usagi a mischievous bastard. It makes it easier for this series. Namely because Draxum is present.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>